Sakurako's abuse
by otakufan375
Summary: Sakurako is being abused by her parents at home. She tries to hide it but Himiwari sees that sakurako seems to be in pain so Himiwari decides to find out what's wrong with her friend and rival
1. Chapter 1

Sakurako was in the student council room with Himiwari doing some student council work. Sakurako's body started to ache so badly that she started to wince every time she moved. Himiwari was noticing that Sakurako was wincing every time she moved which made her worried.

"Sakurako are you okay?" Himiwari asked.

"Of course I'm alright why do you ask?" Sakurako replied

"Well you seem to be wincing every time you move" Himiwari said

"Your just imagining things, those breasts of yours must have finally gotten into your head and clouded your vision." Sakurako said

"My breasts have nothing to do with this and that statement of yours makes no sense" Himiwari replied

"Whatever just worry about your job and I'll worry about my job" Sakurako said

"What's with that attitude? I'm just worried about you!" Himiwari yelled

"Well worry about yourself first!" Sakurako yelled back

"Fine! I don't know why I was even worried about you in the first place" Himiwari yelled

When it was time for gym class Sakurako took an extra-large towel hid herself under it and started to change into her gym uniform under the towel. Himiwari saw this and thought that this was strange because she never did this before.

"Sakurako, what are you doing?" Himiwari asked

"I'm changing into my gym uniform what else would I doing?" Sakurako replied

"Why are you changing under a towel we're all girls here so what your doing isn't necessary" Himiwari said

"That's strange coming from someone who doesn't want me to look while she's changing" Sakurako retorted

Himiwari blushed at her retort before she came up with a counter attack.

"That's because I'm embarrassed about my body, especially my breasts, besides if I change in front of you you'll just comment on my breasts, which is something that I don't need" Himiwari said

Sakurako just ignored her and finished changing into her gym uniform. She removed the towel and faced Himiwari, who was also finished changing into her gym uniform.

"Maybe I'm embarrassed to show off my body too" Sakurako said

"You don't really have much show" Himiwari said

That made Sakurako really mad.

"Well I'm sorry that everyone can be like you Himiwari!" Sakurako shouted

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Himiwari shouted back

"Whatever let's hurry up before we're late for gym class" Sakurako said

Sakurako stormed off before Himiwari could give her a reply. Once again Sakurako looked like that she was in pain because she was wincing every time she moved. It even looked she was limping little bit. That was the second time that Himiwari noticed that Sakurako was in pain.

"Something's not right, She's obviously in pain but I doubt she'll tell me what's wrong if I just go up and ask her. I'll just wait until it's appropriate to ask her about it" Himiwari thought

Himiwari noticed that Sakurako was performing kind of poorly on the horizontal bar.

"Now I'm convinced that something is wrong with her. Gym class is her best subject. To see perform so poorly in her best subject is not something that happens." Himiwari thought

When Sakurako jumped off the bar her shirt came up a little bit and Himiwari swear she caught a glimpse of something that looked like whiplash mark on her lower back.

"What was that mark just now?" Himiwari thought

Sakurako noticed that Himiwari was staring at her and was starting feel uncomfortable

"Why is Himiwari staring at me like that? She didn't see any of the marks that I have did she?" Sakurako thought

"Why are staring at me like that Himiwari? If you want to say something just say it" Sakurako said

Himiwari was brought out of her thoughts when she heard what Sakurako said.

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it" Himiwari said

Sakurako looked at suspiciously but decided to let it go since the conversation would probably not go anywhere.

"I need to find out what that mark was. If I don't I won't be able to focus on anything else until I find out" Himiwari thought

When Sakurako was changing under the large towel again Himiwari decided to do something bold. She removed big towel from Sakurako's body and was shocked at what she saw. Sakurako was only in her undergarments. Himiwari face would normally as red as an apple what she saw on Sakurako's body stopped that from happening. Sakurako's skin was covered in bruises, stab wounds, and whip marks. Sakurako also looked very pale and looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. She also saw that Sakurako had red eyes and dark circles under her eyes. Sakurako had obviously been crying and looked like she hasn't slept in a week. Himiwari was completely speechless at what she was looking at. Sakurako wasn't so speechless, she was shocked but wasn't speechless.

"HIMIWARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU BIG BREASTED PERVERT!" Sakurako shouted.

Sakurako grabbed the towel from the still shocked Himiwari and continued to change underneath the towel. Sakurako's shouting caught the attention of several other girls who were also changing out of their gym uniform. They decided to leave it alone since it involved Sakurako and Himiwari and assumed that having another one of their fights.

Everyone left the changing room except for Sakurako and Himiwari. Both girls were standing in an awkward for what felt like an hour but it had only been thirty seconds.

"She saw all the marks on my body. Stupid Himiwari! If you hadn't moved the towel then you wouldn't have the dark secret that I've been hiding ever since we entered middle school!" Sakurako thought

The thought that Himiwari knows what she's been hiding made her want to cry.

"Sakurako what were all those marks on your body?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako didn't answer just stood there in silence. Himiwari tried asking her again.

"Sakurako where did get those marks from?" Himiwari asked again

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sakurako shouted

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Himiwari shouted back

"AS I SAID BEFORE, WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF FIRST!" Sakurako shouted

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ABOUT MYSELF AFTER ALL THOSE INJURIES ON YOU! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU BEING BULLIED? ARE YOU PICKING FIGHTS WITH OTHER STUDENTS? JUST TELL ME! I CAN HELP YOU!" Himiwari shouted

"AS I SAID BEFORE, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! JUST GO SOEWHERE ELSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakurako shouted

Sakurako then stormed out of the locker room to get away from Himiwari

"SAKURAKO! WAIT! COME BACK!" Himiwari shouted

Himiwari started to chase Sakurako down the hallway but the chase didn't last long because Sakurako managed to get away. Himiwari was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Even in her weakened state Sakurako was still faster than her.

"I swear I won't rest until I find out what happened to Sakurako even if it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Himiwari was at her house trying to think of a way to help Sakurako, but the first thing she needed to do was figure what Sakurako was getting herself into. Himiwari just decided to walk home with Sakurako like she does every day. After school the next day both of them didn't say anything to each other because of what happened yesterday. Every once in a while Himiwari would take a quick glance at Sakurako to see if she was limping again. She was limping a little bit. As soon as they made to their neighborhood they both went into their homes.

Sakurako was hoping that Himiwari didn't say anything about her wounds to anyone. Sakurako was already scared enough as it is. She entered the living room to find that no one was there. She was relieved because her parents were still out. Sakurako just wanted to run away or call the police or something. But she was too scared, not only for herself but for her sisters as well. She has been enduring this for so long but it doesn't make the situation any better.

"I hope they come home late" Sakurako said to herself

Sakurako heard the door open and then she heard it close. Sakurako froze, fearing that it was her mom or dad. To her relief it was only her older sister, Nadishiko. Nadishiko saw that Sakurako sighed with relief. She realized that sister thought that she was one of her parents.

"Sakurako, let's go to the bathroom to treat your wounds" Nadishiko said

Sakurako replied with a nod.

As soon as they entered the bathroom Sakurako stripped down to lingerie. Every time Nadishiko looks at them she's guilt, sadness and anger. Nadishiko hates that she is powerless to do anything to stop this from happening to her little sister. As she was treating the wounds on her sister's body she heard the door open. She felt Sakurako freeze up again. She told her sister to stay here while she goes to see who it was. To her relief it was just other little sister, Hanako. Hanako saw the look of relief and realized that Nadishiko thought she was one of her parents.

"Is Sakurako home" Hanako asked

"Yes she is, I'm treating her wounds in the bathroom right now" Nadishiko said

Hanako looked down at her feet in sadness. Hanako and Sakurako weren't always on the best terms, but that didn't mean she wanted Sakurako to be treated this way. She wanted to do something to make it stop but she was too scared because their parents threatened to give them the same treatment.

Nadishiko went back to the bathroom and told Sakurako that it was just Hanako. Sakurako relaxed and let Nadishiko continue her treatment. After she was done Sakurako went to her room and put on something more casual. A few hours later they decided to have dinner before their parents got home. After they ate they did the dishes together. They were silent most of the time because they didn't know what to say to each other. Their parents came home a couple hours later. They told Sakurako to come into the living room. Sakurako nervously came into the living room. She looked at her parents saw them glaring.

"D-d-do you need something?" Sakurako asked in a nervous voice

"Sakurako do you have any supporters for the student council for you to become vice president?" Dad asked

"I-I-I-I don't know" Sakurako replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mom asked

"I only joined the student council to compete against Himiwari" Sakurako said

She was kicked in stomach by her mom. Sakurako was on the floor holding her stomach in pain, she was also trying breath since the kick she got knocked the wind out of her.

Her dad already had belt ready and started flogging her. She tried to endure it, but her parents weren't making it easy. She already had tears in her eyes, but she was trying to hold in pained cries. Nadishiko and Hanako were watching their sister get beaten again. They wanted to stop it but they were too afraid to do anything. After a while the beating stopped which gave Sakurako some time to breath and relax.

"We have new punishment for you Sakurako" Mom said

She went over to her purse and brought out something that made all three sisters freeze. Their mother had a gun and it was loaded.

"Mom? What are you doing with that?" Sakurako whimpered

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you but I will inflict a lot of pain on you" Mom said in a sadistic voice

Her mom fired a bullet at Sakurako's right leg. This time Sakurako couldn't hold back a scream. Sakurako's scream broke both her sisters' hearts. She got a bullet left leg next. Sakurako screamed again. Sakurako's tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was so much pain that she wanted to pass out so she could be relieved.

"Did anyone see the marks on your body today?" Dad ask

"H-H-H-Himiwari saw them" Sakurako said in a pained voice

"How did she discover the marks?" Dad asked

"I was changing under a towel but Himiwari removed the towel when I was in my undergarments and that's how she discovered them" Sakurako said

"That deserves another punishment" Mom said

She fired another round, this time it hit Sakurako's left shoulder which made her scream again. Then she fired at her right shoulder which was just as painful as the shot in the left shoulder. She was also in the arms, elbows and hands. Both of her feet were also shot. She was kicked in the head by her dad. The torture went on for a while until it finally stopped for a second

Then Sakurako got shot in both of her knees which made the pain even worse.

"That's enough punishment for today, but you better prepare for some tomorrow" Dad said

When both parents left, Both Nadishiko and Hanako ran over to their sister who was in a lot of pain. Sakurako's wounds were treated again. They knew Sakurako would be in no condition to go to school tomorrow.

Himiwari was waiting for Sakurako so they could go to school together. Sakurako was taking a long time so Himiwari decided to knock on the door. She waited for a few seconds until

Nadishiko answered the door.

"Where's Sakurako? What's she doing?" Himiwari asked

"She's sick, I'm afraid she won't be able to come to school today" Nadishiko said

Himiwari was even more suspicious because she had a hunch that it had something to with the injuries that she saw on Sakurako yesterday. She needed to find out what was wrong with Sakurako right now. After school she headed straight to Sakurako's house. She went inside and went up to Sakurako's room. As soon as she opened the door she saw Sakurako on her bed with bandages all over her. Sakurako's head, arms, and legs were covered. Himiwari was horrified at the sight. She didn't care if Sakurako didn't want to talk about she wanted to know what was going on right now. Sakurako woke up and saw that Himiwari was there and she panicked because she didn't want Himiwari to find out why she was always hurt but she knew Himiwari would get an answer on way or another.

"Sakurako, what happened to you and tell me truth this time?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako painfully sat up and decided to tell her since there was no getting out of this

"My parents happened" Sakurako said

"What does that mean?" Himiwari said

"My parents have been beating ever since I entered middle school. The reason they do this is because I'm not as smart as Nadishiko and Hanako. They believe the only motivation that will work is by beating me. They would use various methods of torture on me. They would use whips, belts and even knives. But last knight they used a gun on me and it was very painful I was shot almost everywhere. Sometimes they would starve me which I often often eat at your house. I'm the only who is abused. My sisters don't go through any kind of abuse but my parents threatened to do the same thing to them. " Sakurako explained

Himiwari was speechless. She just heard that Sakurako was being abused by her parents. This my Himiwari really angry. She was not gonna stand by and watch her childhood friend be abused. Himiwari took out her phone started dial the police but Sakurako stopped her by grabbing her phone.

"Himiwari, please don't tell anyone what's happening here" Sakurako said

"You expect me to just sit around and do nothing while you're being abused by your parents? Sakurako there's no way I can do that when I know what's going on" Himiwari said

Sakurako gritted her teeth looked at Himiwari with a look of despair.

"PLEASE HIMIWARI DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS. IF MY PARENTS FIND THAT I TOLD ANYONE THEN THEY'LL HURT MY SISTERS. THEIR ALL I HAVE LEFT PLEASE! DON'T TELL ANYONE OR MY SISTERS MIGHT GET KILLED PLEASE KEEP THIS A SECRET!" Sakurako begged with tears

Himiwari was looking at crying Sakurako. Seeing her pain made her feel a bit of pain herself.

"Ok I'll keep it a secret but I'm still going to find a way to help you and your sisters" Himiwari said as she was hugging a crying Sakurako

"Thank you, Himiwari! Thank you so much! Sakurako said through her sobs and hiccups.


End file.
